Complications
by Dark-Kitsune-45
Summary: Dark's new mission is to steal the Chain of Demons, a necklace created years ago by the Hikari clan. A simple target for the great Phantom Thief...right?


Chapter 1

Dark grinned as he flew over the crowd gathered at the museum, all of them waiting to see if tonight was the night he was caught. 'Not likely.' He chuckled in amusement.

Daisuke frowned in concern, '_Dark, there are a lot of guards, so be careful._' As always, Dark was confident - too confident, in Daisuke's opinion – but he was certain they would come out of this safely.

As they swooped around a spotlight, the Phantom Thief stretched calmly, 'Daisuke, you worry too much. We'll be fine; I'm the Phantom Thief Dark after all.'

'Way_ too confident._' Daisuke groaned inwardly.

- Flashback –

As usual, Daisuke's mother intercepted him just as he got in through the door, "Welcome home Dai! I'm glad you made it home in such good time today!" When he blinked at her in silent question, she continued, "You and Dark are expected at the Roshiina museum at eight o'clock; your target is the Chain of Demons." She pulled out a picture of the necklace, an ordinary looking piece bearing a Celtic cross with a dark green gem in the center.

'_The Chain of Demons...not a piece to take lightly._' Dark muttered quietly.

'What do you mean?' Daisuke asked, worry plain in his voice. His mother cleared her throat to get his attention, and since no explanation was forthcoming from his counterpart...

Emiko frowned, she didn't like the idea of sending her only child on such a potentially dangerous mission, "Daisuke, the Chain of Demons is a powerful necklace and not to be underestimated. This piece has a will of it's own that is far stronger than any Hikari piece we've previously gone after. I want you to be especially careful with this one, and that goes doubly for you, Dark."

'_I'm always careful._' Dark replied with a slight note of offense.

'No you're not.'

- End Flashback -

As they touched down on the roof, he looked around and gasped when he recognized the feminine figure standing near the skylight, '_Risa! What's she doing here?_'

Approaching the young woman, Dark put on a charming smile, "Hey there, what brings you up here?" His counterpart frowned, '_Dark, what are you doing! Don't you realize that it's dangerous for her to be here?_'

'Don't worry Daisuke; I'll keep an eye on her.'

'_That's what I'm worried about._'

Dark chuckled, 'As I said earlier, you worry too much.'

Risa smiled at him through a slight blush, "I came to see you. I heard that you're going to steal the Chain of Demons, so I came to scope it out with you."

Both Daisuke and Dark were speechless for a moment, not surprised that she knew the target, but surprised that she wanted to be an accomplice. After a moment, the Phantom Thief shook his head, "I would love your company more than anyone's, but this is dangerous."

Frowning, Risa took a step forward, "That's why you need my help! Please Dark, let me help."

'_Get her out of here Dark. This is too dangerous._'

'I know that.' Dark shook his head again, his answer made obvious by the motion. Upset by the answer, the younger Harada twin took another step towards him, stepping onto the skylight. As the glass began to crack, his eyes widened, "Risa, watch out!" His warning came too late as she went crashing through the glass.

'_Dark, do something!_' Daisuke yelled frantically.

'I have to take out the guards first.'

'_Hurry!_'

* * *

Risa landed hard on the floor, a pained wince crossing her face, "Ow!" She looked around, 'Where are all the guards? Dark must have knocked them out already.' Risa noticed the case next to her and moved closer for a better look, 'The Chain of Demons! Wow, it's so beautiful!' Removing the glass case, her hands reached for the necklace and it was around her neck before she even realized she had touched it.

* * *

After sneaking up behind the guards and knocking them out cold, Dark rushed to the skylight and peered in at Risa. She looked up at him with a grin that sent a shiver down his spine. Daisuke shuddered, '_That's not Risa. Her smile is warm..._'

Dark jumped down through the skylight, 'I know. Try to endure this, Daisuke.'

'_What? Wait Dark, you can't use magic against Risa! You could kill her!_'

(A/N: I realize that this chapter was really short, but I wanted to build some suspense. Anyway, I don't own D. or the characters, only the plot.)


End file.
